Sólos por 'accidente'
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: Bella Swan es una fanática obsesionada con Félix Volturi, un importante cantante; ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se de cuenta que el lugar donde trabajará en vacaciones es el lugar preferido para vacacionar de Félix?  Basado el la película "Sólos por accidente".
1. Capítulo I

**Sólos por "accidente"**

* * *

><p><em>...Entonces, en uno de sus conciertos, él me eligió de entre miles (creo) de personas. Algunas personas quedaron impactadas, otras con tristeza y la mayoría con envidia... Al pisar uno de los escalones del escenario, algo ocurrió... No supe...<em> _Todo se volvió negro... __**Houston, tenemos problemas. Grandes. Muy grandes.**_

Definitivamente algo me saco de mi ensoñación. Agua. Fría. No fue un tropezón mortal en el escenario. ¡DEMONIOS!

¡¿QUIÉN OSA INTERRUMPIR EL SUEÑO DE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

-¡Levanta tu lindo traserito de la cama, _Isabellina_!- Gritaron Alice y Emmett, enfatizando la última palabra con un tono _"italiano"_. Ellos saben que odio que me llamen así. Y saben muy bien la razón.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

* * *

><p>~Flashback<p>

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡A nadie le hace mal una cita a ciegas!- Me dijo Alice con un puchero. ¿Alguien más escucha la música de fondo?

-Está bien. Me rindo. ¿Dónde va a ser?- Dije ya algo cansada. Alice es un remolino de energía. Apuesto a que Flash* se queda corto comparado con Alice.

-En el _Drussilla.- _Hice una mueca.- Va a ser genial, Bella -Alice continuó con una sonrisa.- El tipo es sofisticado y es realmente guapo. Ya le mostré una foto tuya.-

-Está bien.-

-Se verán ahí a las 7.-

-Ok.-

Alice insistió en vestirme, no tuve de otra.

Después de que Alice jugara a _"Bella-Barbie"_, tuve que ir hacia el _Drussilla. _Iba vestida sofisticada, conservadora, y muy cómoda. Ella escogió un vestido color negro algo abombado con algunos botones en la zona del estómago. No tenía mangas, pero algo parecido a mangas se enredaban alrededor del cuello. ( **N/A** No tengo idea de cómo describir muy bien el vestido, pero pueden apoyarse de la imagen en mi perfil.) Tuve que convencer a Alice de usar unos flats en vez de unas trampas mortales para Bella, en cristiano, _zapatillas_*. Mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en un sofisticado _chongo*_, con algunos mechones adornando mi rostro. El maquillaje era muy natural, sólo era un poco de sombra color arena. Alice de verdad sabe como transformar a alguien. Lo único que espero que no sea un tipo odioso.

Al entrar, inmediatamente un tipo de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, con mucho_ gel_*, en _smoking* _y con gafas de sol con marco rojo me llamó. Espero que no sea él.

_-¡Isabella tonta! ¿¡Cómo no va a ser él si te llamo por tu nombre!_?-Me reprendí mentalmente. -_Concéntrate._-

¡Por Dios! Creo que puede que sea aún más grande que Charlie.

-¡Hola! ¡Tu debes ser _Isabellina_!- Dijo el sujeto con un MUY falso acento italiano. Intenté no hacer una mueca ante aquel _nombre_. Pero no lo logré.

-Hola...-

-Aro. Me llamo Aro, _Isabellina_.- ¿Aro? ¿Es enserio?

-Hum... Si...- Dije algo apenada.-

-¿Muy tímida, huh, _Isabellina? _Talvez debería inyectarte algo de fuego para encender tu confianza, _Isabellina.-_ Guiñó su ojo. Me estremecí.

-Vamos a la mesa, Aro.- Pedí cortésmente con una sonrisa.-

-Claro, _Isabellina_.-

Él me ofreció su brazo, pero hice como si no lo hubiese visto.

La cena prosiguió y ya estaba harta de tanto _Isabellina_. Al terminar cada oración, había un _Isabellina. Isabellina _esto, _Isabellina _el otro. Grrr.

¿Quieres una sidra, _Isabellina_? ¿Cuántos años tienes ,_Isabellina? _¿Dónde trabajas_, Isabellina? _

Ya estaba harta, no podía seguir allí. Si seguía ahí, le rompería la nariz. No juego.

-Tengo que ir al baño, Aro. Ahora vuelvo.- Dije con una sonrisa amable.-

-Tarda todo lo que desees, mi princesa _Isabellina_.- Dijo él. Y me guiñó un ojo. Ugh.

Fui al baño, y le mandé un texto a Alice.

_¿De dónde sacas a estos sujetos?_

_Apuesto 10 grandes* a que puede que sea de la generación de Charlie._

_Ya estoy harta de este tipo, y ni siquiera __llevo aquí media hora._

_El tipo no para de decirme Isabellina._

_Voy para allá._

Logré escabullirme de ahí, sin que Aro me viese. Al salir, tomé un taxi y fui a casa.

~Fin Flashback

* * *

><p>Salí de mi ensoñación cuando vi a Edward recogiendo un balde. Muy grande. Vacío.<p>

Mañana los colgaré del abanico de la sala. Reí ante ese pensamiento. Imaginar a Alice, Emmett y Edward colgados del techo dando vueltas.

Acabo de recordar por qué desperté. Rayos. Mi ira matutina comenzó a burbujear. De nuevo.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ECHAN UN BALDE GIGANTE DE AGUA!- reclamé.-

-No te querías despertar.- Dijo Alice con un encogimiento de hombros.-

-¿¡Ustedes no duermen!- Dije claramente molesta, mientras me volvía a acostar en mi ahora empapada cama, con mi almohada en la nuca.

- Somos vampiros, Bella. Vamos a succionarte la sangre.-Dijo Emmett.-Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, el cuál Emmett rompió.-Tengo hambre, voy por algo a tu nevera.- Dijo saliendo tranquilamente por la habitación.

Milagrosamente, me dejaron volver a dormir otros 5 minutos. Mi sueño no volvió.

Seguiré intentando.

-Bueno, Bella. Sigue soñando con Félix. Pero allá tu. Prefieres soñarlo que conocerlo...- Dijo Alice tentativamente...

-¿¡QUÉ?- Dije ya sin sueño.- ¡A LA MIERDA CON EL SUEÑO, VÁMONOS!- Dije toda emocionada.-

-Caballeros, me deben 10 dólares.-Dijo Alice tranquilamente.

-¡Ohh Alice! ¡Ni siquiera tuve mi turno!- Dijo Emmett haciendo algo como un berrinche de niño pequeño; Se Sentó en el piso, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo cara de "enojado".

-Un trato es un trato, grandulón.-

-¡Pero yo no fui el que apostó! Fue... ¡Bella!-

-La apuesta era de que si ella se despertaba, ¿Cómo va a apostar si era acerca de ella la apuesta?- Dijo Alice rodando los ojos.-

Edward y yo solo contemplábamos la escena. Emmett prosiguió a darle 10 dólares.

-¡Edward! ¡Mis 10 dólares! Dámelos.- Dijo Alice con voz cantarina.-

-Yo no aposté Alice.- Edward entrecerró los ojos.- Y si bien recuerdo, tú me debes 90 dólares de tu última salida de "emergencia" al Centro Comercial.-

-Claro, Eddie. Toma tu dinero. Muchas Gracias.- Dijo con un destello diabólico en los ojos.-

Apenas y Alice le dió su dinero a Edward, Le arrebató 10... creo...

-¿¡Qué...-

-Son por la apuesta, Eddie.-

-Pero ya te dije que yo no aposté.-

-Pues yo digo que sí.-

Edward rodó los ojos, pero Alice comenzaba a quitarle su dinero. Torturoso para Edward, divertido para Alice.

-Estos 20 dólares son porque quiero que me los prestes mañana.- Bye Billete.-

-¿¡Qué...-

-Estos otros 20 porque quiero comprarme un gloss, dos esmaltes y un broche para el cabello.- Bye Billete.-

-¡Alice...-

- Y éstos 40 porque tendí tu cama...- Abrí los ojos en sorpresa, incluso Emmett, que sólo reía ante la situación.

-¡¿PORQUÉ? ¡ALICE, ES MUCHO DINERO..- Alice volvió a interrumpir a Edward, como lo estuvo haciendo.-

- Tendí tu cama.- Dijo Alice con suficiencia.-

-¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA BIEN TENDIDA, TU QUERÍAS UN ESMALTE DE TRES DÓLARES Y TENDISTE MI CAMA!-

-No preguntaste por los intereses.-

- ¿¡37 DÓLARES DE INTERESES?- Pensé que a Edward podría darle un paro cardíaco, o algo así.-

-Si señor.- Alice se encaminaba a salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa,dejando a un aturdido Edward en shock y a un Emmett burlón diciendo:_ "¡Eres mi heroína, enana!";_ pero antes de salir, ella se acercó a mi para susurrarme algo al oído.

- Y así es como le quitas 90 dólares a un hombre.- Dijo antes de salir.

* * *

><p><em>Los hermanos Cullen son mis mejores amigos, desde que los conocí, quedé encantada. Eran muy amistosos, y guapos... En especial Edward. Desde que lo había conocido, él me comenzó a enamorar, pero viendo las pocas posibilidades de que estubiésemos juntos, decidí rendirme. Ahora sólo lo veo con ojos de amiga, no de enamorada. El día que decidí rendirme, conocí a Félix, en internet. Escuché una canción de él y quedé facinada. Una frase de su canción que se me quedó grabada fue: " No todos somos correspondidos, sólo supera y vuelve a intentar".<em>

_Félix me hizo sentir mucho mejor, tal vez, después de todo, no me correspondía estar con Edward. Desde entonces, Félix Volturi es mi amigo, mi amor plátonico y mi héroe._

_Sólo Alice sabe todo eso,ella es mi mejor amiga, Edward y Emmett sólo saben que Félix es mi artista favorito y amor platónico._

_Recordando eso... Alice dijo algo acerca de Félix y conocerlo..._

* * *

><p>Les pedí a Emmett y a Edward "amablemente" que salieran de mi habitación para poder vestirme. ¡Necesito conocer a Félix! Pero una frase quedó gravada en mi mente después de mi "meditación":<p>

_"Quizás no sea correspondido..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>Gel:<strong> Fijador, Goma, Coloide ( ¿? ). Como tú le llames.

**Smoking:** Trajes que usualmente son usados por hombres (También hay para mujeres, pero ese no es el punto) para situaciones especiales. Bailes, Fiestas de etiqueta, Bodas.

**Zapatillas:** Tacones, Tacos.

**Chongo:** Peinado.

**Flash:** También conocido como "El Corredor Escarlata", es un tipo que posee una rapidez sobrehumana, la cual incluye la habilidad de correr a gran velocidad, reflejos sobrehumanos y la capacidad de violar algunas leyes de la física.

**10 grandes:** 10,000 dólares.

_Disculpen tantos ' * ', Es que quiero que se entienda bien, por si alguien no sabe alguna palabra._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. No critiquen mal, porfavor. Es mi primer historia.<p>

También perdonen algunos errores de ortografía. Mi Word no abre, por lo que no puedo escribir ahí.

Saludos.

Gracias por leer.

_~DolceAddiction_

**¡Para el siguiente capítulo, necesito por lo menos un review!**


	2. Capítulo II

Antes que nada, deseo agradecer a [**Dolly. Belly. Bells**] por su review.

**Muchas Gracias.**

Este capítulo va dedicado a ti;)

Saludos.

* * *

><p>. .<p>

. .

_ {Sólos por "accidente"}_

. .

-¡Mary Alice Cullen! ¡Te amo! - chillé de la emoción.- ¡Si fuera lesbiana, te besaría!-

- ¡Si, lo se! Yo también me amo.- Alice guiñó su ojo.- En cuanto a lo lesbiano... Paso.-

No lo puedo creer.

¡Iba a trabajar en la Isla Tacucoo! Si, no estoy muy entusiasmada por la parte de trabajar en vacaciones, pero puedo verlo del lado positivo. Gano más dinero para mi, trabajando en una Isla Tropical. ¿La mejor parte? ¡Es el lugar que Félix Volturi frecuenta en vacaciones!

¿Que cómo lo sé? Digamos que tengo... contactos... Sólo yo estoy lo sufieciente obsesionada como para pagarle a alguien para que le pague a el mánager de Félix para que le pague a su mamá para que me diga datos de Félix, ( Si, mucha cadena).

-¿Y cuándo salimos hacia la Isla?-

-¡Ya estámos en ella!- Dijo una Alice sonriente.

Quedé en shock. ¿Ya estámos en ella?

Su cara era muy sonriente, tanto, que me recordaba a _El Gato Sonrisas*,_ pero yo seguía en shock_. _Después de... ¿Cinco minutos? Ella seguía sonriendo. Esto comenzaba a dar miedo. Ella ya estaba lejos de un simpático gato, ahora parecía _Chucky*_.

-¡Deja de sonreír!- Ella sólo rió entre dientes y salió de la habitación._ La cuál no era mía._ ¡¿Qué demonios?

Enumeré lo que hice esta mañana en mi mente:

1. Me despertaron Alice y Emmett.

2. Vi a Edward recogiendo un balde. Enfurecí. Emmett dijo algo acerca de succionar sangre y después fue a la nevera por algo de comer.

3. Alice le robó el dinero a Edward (prácticamente).

4. Me vestí con la ropa que estaba en la cama.

Ahora, analizándolo bien... ¡Esa no era mi habitación! ¿Y qué rayos hacían Alice, Emmett y Edward en la habitación? ¿¡Estoy secuestrada por mis mejores amigos en una Isla Tropical?

-¡Alice!- Grité para que ella viniera, ella entró.- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Cómo me trajiste? ¿Qué les dijiste a mis padres?-

Alice rió.-Cariño, relájate.- Asentí con la cabeza.- Mientras dormías, Emmett y yo entramos a tu habitación y él te sacó.-Abrí los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Ellos enserio entraron por la ventana y me sacaron? Alice debió ver la duda en mis ojos.- Renée y Charlie ya lo sabían. Ellos querían que fuera una sorpresa. Entramos por la puerta, tontuela.-Ella rió y rodó los ojos. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Bueno, te metimos al avión. Tú seguías durmiendo como bebé. Emmett estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con la _azafata*_, por lo que Edward te trajo hasta acá.- Me ruboricé tenuemente.- Y creo que es todo.-

-Gracias Alice. Enserio.- Dije sinceramente.-

-De nada Bella.-

-¿¡Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a la playa! Necesito comprar un bikini nuevo, y uno para ti también.-

-¿No tenemos que trabajar?- Pregunté.-

-Eso es dentro de cuatro días.- Dijo felizmente.- ¡Vamos!-

-Si.-Dije.- Espero encontrar a Félix.- Añadí.-

Salimos de la habitación, que estaba decorada prefectamente tropical.

Éste Verano definitivamente va a ser el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gato Sonrisas:<strong> También conocido como "Gato de Cheshire". Es un personaje del libro "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", pero también es conocido por su personaje en la famosa película de Disney.

**Chucky:** También conocido como "El muñeco diabólico". Personaje antagónico de la Película "Child's Play". ( "Muñeco Diabólico" en España y "Chuky: El muñeco diabólico" En Latinoamérica).

**Azafata:** Es la persona (En este caso, la chica) que ofrece comida, bebidas e incluso primeros auxilios a la gente del avión.

* * *

><p>Quizá el capítulo es muy corto, prometo que en el siguiente se les compensará, pero aquí un adelanto:<p>

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Amo tu risita entre dientes.- Pensé en voz alta.- J o d e r. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Demonios. Rayos. Miré hacia abajo.

-Yo amo tu sonrojo.- Lo volteé a ver y él me miraba intensamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé aún más.- Un silencio incómodo (al menos para mi) se formó.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

_~DolceAddiction_


	3. Capítulo III

Agradezco Reviews Nuevos a **SirenOfTheDark **. Muchas gracias;)

También a **DollyBellyBells, **disculpa, es que

Fanfiction me elimina los puntos y sólo aparece

**".Bells".**

Este capítulo es dedicado a [**SirenOfTheDark**]

Gracias, Enserio a las dos.

Saludos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**{S**_ólos_ **p**_or_ _"_**a**_ccidente"_**}**

.

-Buenas tardes.- Una mujer de aspecto tímido y amable dijo, llamando nuestra atención.- Mi nombre es Ángela, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- La miré. El uniforme no era común, pero era genial. Este era algo así como un bikini de cocos, (sólo la parte superior) una falda de palma con un "cinturón" de flores y llevaba pulseras de flores en sus muñecas, también en su pie derecho había una pulsera. Ella llevaba_ chanclas*, _aunque otras meseras estaban descalzas. Su cabello era decorado por flores.

-Claro, a mi me gustaría un Ceviche Tropical con salsa de mango y un agua de coco.- Respondió Alice mirando el menú.-

-Claro que sí.-Respondió Ángela con una sonrisa amable, anotando el pedido en una pequeña libreta con palmeritas de _fomi*_.- ¿Y a ti que te puedo servir?- Me preguntó.-

- Hum... ¿Me podrías decir que es el _Sahuehue*_?-

- Hum... La verdad no sé. Ahora vuelvo, le preguntaré al Chef.- Ella respondió y fue hacia la cocina.- Volteé a ver a Alice, quien le hacia _ojitos*_ a un tipo de cabello rubio, casi dorado. Parecía alto y tenía los ojos más azules que había visto. Eran casi del color del mar. Él le regalaba sonrisas coquetas, algo tímidas, pero coquetas.-

-¿Lindo, huh?- Le dije a Alice.-

- Si... Sus ojos son tan profundos que casi puedo nadar en ellos... Ahhh..-

- Si te gusta tanto, ¿porqué no vas?-

- Pulpo... Ahhh...-

-¿Eh?-

-Hum... ¿ Interrumpo algo?- Dijo una tercera voz.- Señorita, el Sahuehue.- Hizo una mirada confusa, si, un nombre algo raro.- Es pescado en leche de coco y jengibre con curry de papaya.- Sinceramente, no me apetecía, pero... ¿Sólo se vive una vez, no?-

-¿Me puede dar un plato de Sahuehue y una piña colada, porfavor?-

-Con mucho, gusto. Ahora traigo su orden.- Ella se retiró de la mesa.- Ups, olvidé decirle que quería mi piña colada sin alcohol... Igual y no tiene alcohol, es un restaurante familiar después de todo... ¿No?-

- ¡Belly Bells! ¡Gnomie! ¡ Vamos al cine!- Una voz muy familiar dijo. O más bien gritó.

- Cállate, Emmet.- Respondió una voz aterciopelada.- No, primero vamos a comer. Después vamos al cine.- Parecían padre e hijo. Aunque Emmett fuera más alto que él por una cabeza.-

-¡Quiero ver al Hombre Verde, Eddie!-Dijo con voz arrogante. También hizo un puchero y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.-

-No Emmett, Primero come y después vamos.- Le respondió Edward pacientemente.-

-¿Me vas a comprar dulces?- Preguntó Emmett con voz emocionada.-

-Si, Emmett.-

Ellos prosiguieron a sentarse en nuestra mesa.

- ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que parecen padre e hijo?- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona a Edward.-

Edward sólo se rió, pero después comenzó a carcajearse. Puedo casi jurar que se estaba orinando de la risa.

- ¿Qué(risa) tonte-(risa)rías dices? (más risas)- Dijo, o más bien intentó decir.

- Le prometiste dulces si comía, Edward.- Reí un poco.-

-No se ha callado en toda la mañana que quiere ir a ver al "Hombre Verde".- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.-

- ¡Eddie! ¿Puedo pedir postre primero?- Le preguntó Emmett.-

- No, primero come.-

- ¿Ves, Edward?- Le dije yo, riendo entre dientes.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo él confundido.-

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- Le dije.-

-¿Sabes que sólo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta?- Dijo él.

- ¿Y qué acabas de hacer tú?-

- ¿Y tú?-

-Tonto.-

-Tonta.-

- ¿Por qué, _Eddie_? Yo ya no respondí una pregunta con otra.- Le dije riendo a carcajada limpia. Se sentía bien cuando le volteabas la jugada a alguien.-

Él comenzó a reírse. Tontillo, se estaba burlando de él.

-Touché.- Me respondió con una risita entre dientes. _Mi risita._

_- _Amo tu risita entre dientes.- Pensé en voz alta.- J o d e r. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Demonios. Rayos. Miré hacia abajo.

-Yo amo tu sonrojo.- Lo volteé a ver y él me miraba intensamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé aún más.- Un silencio incómodo (al menos para mi) se formó.

- ¡Eddie! ¿Puedo pedir nuggets de tiburón?- Preguntó Emmett rompiendo el incómodo silencio.-

- Emmett, ese es el menú para niños.- Respondió él Rodando los ojos.

- ¡Pero quiero!- Dijo haciendo "berrinche".-

Rodé los ojos. Al parecer _Eddie-papi-de-Emmett_ desaparecerá en un rato.

Volteé a ver a Alice, quien ya platicaba con el chico. ¡Eso! Alice al parecer se despidió con un besito en la mejilla del chico. Él se sonrojó y le dió un besito a Alice es su mejilla colorada. Sip, el sonrojo de Alice es algo raro. ¿Porqué? Por que se le colorea una mejilla más que la otra, sin olvidar que es raro que ella se sonroje. Ella comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa.

-¡Hola!- Dijo con mucha alegría.-

-Hey.-Dijo Emmett.-

-Emmett, compórtate.- Pidió Edward.-

-Hola Alice.- Dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.-

- ¿Otra vez juegan al _papi Edward_?- Dijo ella con diversión en su voz.-

-¿Eh?- Pregunté desconcertada.-

- Edward cree que debe hacer que Emmett madure.- Me respondió ella con una risita.-

Edward se sonrojó. Le di un casto besito en su mejilla. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos por debajo de la mesa. Él me regalo una sonrisa cálida. Era común en nosotros. Somos mejores amigos.

-Aquí tienen su pedido.- Ángela nos dio nuestros platillos. La verdad, se veían suculentos.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedes traernos las cartas a mi hermano y a mi?- Preguntó Edward educadamente.-

- Claro, pero por ahora tengo otro pedido. Mandaré a otra mesera para que los atienda.- Respondió ella.- ¡Lauren! ¿Puedes venir porfavor a atender la mesa 4?-

-Si, si. Lo que sea.- Le respondió ella de manera grosera, mientras mascaba chicle con la boca abierta. Ella en pocas palabras era... inapropiada. Si, eso. El uniforme que creí genial, en ella era horrible, parecía que lo deshonrara. Cortó la falda, y ya no llegaba a la rodilla, llegaba más o menos a a mitad del muslo. Y supongo que tomó algo de papel contac café para "simular" pequeños, muy pequeños "cocos". Dios, era una zorra. Ángela le hizo un gesto no muy amable con su mano. Sonreí.-

En cuánto miró hacia la mesa,a Alice y a mi nos miró de forma despectiva, pero al ver a los chicos...

-Hola Guapetón.- Le dijo a Edward con una sonrisa lasciva.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chanclas: <strong>Sandalias, Chinela (¿?), Chancleta.

**Fomi: **Es un material suave que normalmente se utiliza para manualidades.

**Sahuehue: **Un platillo que inventé. Ya sabrán porqué Bella lo eligió...

**Ojitos: **Pestañear demasiado para demostrar atracción. (Sip, muy _nerd _el significado).

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejemos el capítulo en suspenso...¡Muajajaja!

Saludos.

_~DolceAddiction_


	4. Capítulo IV

Agradezco reviews nuevos a **SirenOfTheDark.**

¡Gracias por compartir tus opiniones del FanFic!

Éste capítulo es nuevamente dedicado a una gran persona:

**[SirenOfTheDark]**

Ojalá y lo disfruten n.n

Saludos.

**~Favor de leer nota importante en la parte inferior (Ósea, hasta abajo _güey_). No soy de las tipas que distraen a los lectores con mierda y media, ( O sí...¿?) en caso de que deje una nota, es que en realidad es MUY importante.~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

{**S**_ólos_ **p**_or_ **"a**_ccidente_"}

.

.

- Hola, guapetón.- Lauren le dirigió una mirada lasciva a MI Edward. Whoa Bella, ¿Tú Edward? Err... Dejémoslo así.- No pude evitar sonrojarme ante mi pensamiento. A veces agradecía que nadie pudiese escuchar nuestras mentes.-

- Buenas tardes.- Respondió ignorando el comentario anterior.- ¿Es usted la mesera?-

- Claro que sí, cariño.- Dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa coquetona.- ¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca?- Preguntó, pasando descaradamente sus manos por su pecho.-

- Me gustaría un...- Tragó saliva audiblemente.- Una pechuga... - Lauren le guiñó un ojo.-Cordon Bleu y una limonada.- Pidió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.-

- Claro que sí.- Guiñó (de nuevo) un ojo mientras anotaba el pedido de Edward en la simpática libreta.- Si prestas atención a la cara de Lauren, en vez de parecer un guiño parece un tic. También me recordaba a un pirata, (o una pirata, en este caso) lo único que faltaba era que dijera "Arr, Soy la pirata Falda-Rota, Arr" -Inserte guiñó-exagerado aquí-.

Una vez que ella terminó de escribir, decidió preguntarle a Emmett, quien miraba curiosamente la carta, que estaba al revés, por cierto.- ¿Y a tí que se te ofrece, Chico sexy?- Supongo que Edward iba a reclamar el por qué le decía así a su hermano-hijo, (Por éste rato) porque abrió la boca al parecer para compartir unas palabras no muy amables con la mesera, pero le dí un suave apretón de en la mano. Él se calmó, pero seguía mirando a la mesera con reprobación.-

Emmett miraba hacia el techo y puso su dedo índice en su mentón, moviéndolo como si estuviera pensando mucho.- Me gustaría un...- Se quedó en silencio, a lo que Lauren lo miraba con aburrimiento, y Edward miraba a Lauren con expresión fastidiada, volteé a ver a Alice... Alice era otro caso.. Ella se estaba quemando debido al calor de la comida, sin olvidar que le echó algo ( y con algo, me refiero a mucho) de salsa de chile. Pobre Allie, sus mejilas adquirieron un color rojo intenso y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, por lo que bebía su agua con mucho entusiasmo-

-¡UNOS NUGGETS DE TIBURÓN CON SALSA BOB ESPONJA! - La voz gritona de Emmett desconcertó a la mayoría de la gente, llamando su atención.-

- ¿Qué me ven?- Y con un gesto muy infantil, Emmett sacó su lengua. Definitivamente es un caso perdido. Edward se moría de la vergüenza, se hundió en su asiento y sus mejillas se colorearon.-

La gente perdió el interés en Emmett y comenzó a reanudar sus pláticas anteriores, por lo que rápidamente el ambiente se volvió a hacer despreocupado.- Lauren miró a Emmett como si fuera un dinosaurio gay de color morado, ( Vaya imaginación la mía, Uff) se encogió de hombros y escribió el pedido.-

- Hay algo más que...- Lauren preguntó monótonamente, pero Emmett la interrumpió.-

- También una CalamardoBurguer, unos taquitos de dinosaurio, un pastel de carne con nuez, dos...-

- ¡PARA! - Dijo-gritó la rubia-teñida.- Disculpa, es que se me esta acabando la libreta.- Continuó, enseñándonos la hoja en la que escribió el pedido de Edward... y en cuanto al de Emmett, sólo llegó a... ¿Una CalamardoBurguer? Y cómo no se le iba a acabar la libreta, con esa letrota regordeta suya a quién no.- Lauren prosigió a hojear la libreta, la cuál ridículamente tenía dibujitos tontos. Se dió cuenta y retiró la libreta de nuestra vista.- Llamaré a otra mesera que los pueda atender.- ¡ROSALIE!- gritó.- ¡VEN A ATENDER LA MESA 4! ¡SE ME ACABO LA LIBRETA!-

- ¿Otra vez? Pero te acaban de entregar la libreta en la mañana.- Respondió a lo lejos una voz femenina, muy linda por cierto.-

-Hum... ¡Tú sólo ven!-

- Bueeno.-

Volteé a ver a mi platillo, que al parecer ya se había enfriado, y ví a Alice, que exclamaba pequeños "Oh por Dios" con cada bocado que comía. Al parecer ya se había des-enchilado. Probé un pequeño mordisco del exótico platillo, y... _Oh por Dios._ Oh por Dios. **¡Oh Por Dios! **Era como el cielo para mi paladar. Gemí audiblemente. Me sonrojé y al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi vergüenza. Al parecer, él planeaba darme un besito en la mejilla, pero volteé a verlo (Sin saber) y me besó en los labios... Ahora si exclamaré **¡Oh por Dios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota importante:<strong> Si hoy junto al menos un Review, hoy subo otro Capítulo, pero si no junto ninguno, mañana lo subo;) No se alteren, de todos modos lo subiré. 

**Pinky**Promise!

* * *

><p>Chan Chan Chan!<p>

¡Discúlpenme, enserio! No he actualizado por que mi computadora se echó a perder-.-

Es que hubo algunas tormentas eléctricas y pues... Pff, Valió_ maíz._

See, ya se que soy una cabrona por haber publicado un nuevo fic y no haber actualizado, pero... Bueeno.-Encogimiento de hombros.-

Se quedó buenísima la novela:O

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

_~DolceAddiction_ Fuera;)


	5. Capítulo V

Agradezco Reviews Nuevos A La Fiel Seguidora De Esta Historia:

**SirenOfTheDark**

¡Gracias por leer! Y también amo a Emmett, es muy tontín:3

Sí, es Barney de quien hablaba Bella en el capítulo pasado. Jiji. Oh, también estaba viendo Bob Esponja cuando escribía el capítulo anterior. Jaja. ¡Saludos!

Prometo un Fluffy **E**mmett**&R**ose

**Get Ready Emm&Rose Fans.**

_También espero que les agrade Bella Ebria._

Este capítulo es dedicado a:

**[SirenOfTheDark]**

Ojalá y lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sólos**por**accidente'

.

.

No ocurrió nada desde ese sorpresivo beso accidental, hasta que Edward cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover tentadoramente sus labios. Podría haberle correspondido pero... ¡Demonios! Súper Bella salvará la amistad de Edward y Bella. Me alejé de él de golpe y tomé lo primero que ví en la mesa. Mi piña colada. Correcto. Me la bebí de unos cuatro sorbos. Todo se veía chistoso. Comenzé a reír. De repente, llegó una despampanante rubia a nuestra mesa. Mi autoestima no estaba baja, no. Estaba derretida y podría ser visible en el suelo fácilmente. La chica tenía ojos muy lindos, color azul marino, como los del tipo que Alice se estaba ligando. Su piel era nívea y suave a la vista, tenía un ligero tono aperlado, a pesar de estar en una cálida isla. El uniforme del restaurante se veía espectacular en ella, pensé que estaba hecho a la medida.

- Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- Preguntó profesionalmente.-

- Eres muy, muy bonita.- Dijo Emmett tontamente. Por poco y babea.-

- No tenemos ese platillo, señor. ¿Le gustaría tener la carta?- Al parecer, los clientes intentaban flirtear con ella constantemente. Supongo que ya sabía como evadirlo.-

- No, ya sé que quiero comer. Gracias.- Sonrió.-

- ¿Entonces que le gustaría comer?-

Emmett recobró la postura que tenía cuando Lauren le hacía el pedido.- Me gustaría un...-

- ¿Sí?- Dijo, preparando la pluma para escribir.-

- Unos Nuggets de tiburón con salsa Bob Esponja,- Rosalie enarcó una ceja, sonriendo y anotando el pedido.-

-Saben muy ricos.- Comentó sonriente y comprensiva.-

- ¿Enserio? Bueno, ya veo otra buena razón por la cuál pedirlos.- Emmett guiño un ojo.- También una CalamardoBurger, unos taquitos de dinosaurio y un pastel de carne con nuez.-

- Tienes muy buen gusto. Pensé que era la única a la que le gustaban esas cosas.- Dijo, divertida y fascinada.-

- Cuando yo visito un restaurante, lo primero que reviso es el menú infantil. ¡Es que siempre la comida es TAAN sabrosa!-

- ¡Exacto! ¡Tú que sí sabes elegir comida! ¡Choca esos cinco!- Ella extendió su mano y las "chocaron".- Los ojos de ambos adquirieron un brillo especial. Un brillo lindo. Un brillo único. El brillo del amor.-

- ¿Hay algo más que se te ofrezca?- Preguntó, recobrando la postura profesional, al mirar que un tipo bajito con una placa roja que decía en grande "Gerente" pasaba por ahí, mirándola fijamente a ella.-

- Claro que sí. Me gustaría también dos pasteles de...-

- ¿...De?-

- ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de pastel?-

- Chocolate. ¿Porqué?- Se veía realmente desconcertada.-

- Bueno, dos pasteles de chocolate y dos malteadas de... Hum... ¿Cuál...?-

- Chocolate con vainilla.- Respondió a la pregunta inconclusa.-

- Sí, también dos malteadas de Chocolate con vainilla.-

- Bueno, repetiré los pedidos: Una pechuga Cordon Bleu, Una Limonada...- La mirada de Edward hacia ella era de "¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?". Ella contestó rápidamente a la pregunta sin palabras.- Su mesera anterior me pasó sus pedidos anteriores.- Dijo simplemtente.- Bueno, fueron eso, unos nuggets de tiburón con salsa Bob Esponja, una CalamardoBurger, Unos taquitos de Dinosaurio, Un pastel de Carne con Nuez, Dos pasteles de Chocolate, Dos malteadas de chocolate con vainilla y un Beso Azucarado*.-

Emmett se desconcertó, preparado para reclamar. Tal vez él comía demasiado, pero cuidaba muy bien el dinero.- No pedimos un Beso...- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rosalie se le abalanzó a besarle en los labios. Con mucho entusiasmo, se correspondieron. Era una imagen realmente linda. Seguramente sería una forma linda de conocer a tu nueva conquista.

- Aww, Qué Lindo. ¡Ya tengo una Cuñada Nueva!- Dijo Alice entusiasmada.-

- ¿Acaso tienes una cuñada vieja?- Pregunté. Edward no tenía novia. Por lo que Alice no tiene Cuñada Vieja.

**Edward - Novia= No hay cuñada para Alice.**

- ¡Tonta! ¡Pero tú eres mi cuñada!- Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.-

- ¿Yo?-

- ¡Sí, tú! ¿Acaso crees que no te ví besuqueándote con Edward?-

- Cállate, Alice.- Interrumpió Edward, abrazándome.-

- ¡Edward! ¡Alice está diciendo que Edward es mi novio!- Dije acurrucándome en su pecho que se movía, debido a que se estaba riendo. No veía la gracia. Me aparté de él.-

- ¿De qué te ríes Edward? ¿Crees que es divertido que Alice piense que salgo con Edward?- Cruzé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y fruncí el ceño.-

Él continuó riendo entre dientes.

- ¡Tengo sed Eddie!- Dije haciendo un puchero.-

- Pide algo a la mesera.- Dijo, aún riendo entre dientes.-

- ¡MESERITAA!- Una mesera de cabellos rojizos de acercó. Otra zorra, lo que faltaba.-

- Eddie no me quiso dar algo de tomar.- Hice un puchero. Ella me miró con cara de "Ah, ok".- Tráeme una piña colada.-

La mesera se alejó sin chistar ni intercambiar palabra alguna. Allá ella. Me encogí de hombros.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar de lo que ocurrió hace un rato...- Me dijo su aterciopelada voz.-

- ¿De qué?-

- Del... Beso...-

- Uh, sí. ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté despreocupadamente.-

- ¿Podría volver a intentarlo?- Preguntó tímidamente.-

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>eso** A**zucarado***: **Es un pan Dulce, muy rico y famoso en México, por cierto. Emmett malentendió lo del "Beso Azucarado", porque pensó que Rosalie se refería a la golosina, no a un "_Beso_".

* * *

><p><strong>ChanChanChan!<strong>

Me gusta dejar en suspenso, para que se quede mejor que la novela:D

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por Leer!

_~DolceAddiction*_


	6. ¡NoMeJodas!

**~¡Nota Importantísima!**

****_¡Favor De Leer!_

__Sé que no muchos me harán caso, pero espero que puedan visitar mi perfil y leer mi biografía. Es en realidad importantísimo.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction . com  _~DolceAddiction_


End file.
